On This Episode
by SonOfASnitch
Summary: Au where after Kurt joined the Warblers a producer from California gets them to be the centerpiece for a new reality show which follows the lives and shenanigans of the Warblers. They are interviewed individually so none of them know what the others said about them. Even more, they're cut off from the people who could spoil that for them. There may be Klaine.


**Summary- Au where after Kurt joined the Warblers a producer from California gets them to be the centerpiece for a new reality show which follows the lives and shenanigans of the Warblers. They are interviewed individually so none of them know what the others said about them. Even more, they're cut off from the people who could spoil that for them. **

Every Friday night the New Directions would gather at someone's house to watch the screen switched into the regular opening titles of their new favorite show which were the Warblers singing their a cappella version of 'Everybody Talks' in the background. Through the montage of clips of the Warblers having a great time laughing and singing and goofing off, the usual opening monologue played.

"_The Dalton Academy Warblers have been one ofthe most highly respected glee clubs of in the country." _Wes's voice spoke proudly.

"_Our purpose is to be dapper and charming,"_ David added, _"But that's only one side of us." _

"_And in a school of all boys, things can get a little crazy." _Blaine almost laughed. There was a clip of the Warblers annual nerf gun extravaganza.

"_Okay, really crazy."_ Kurt's voice commented.

"_But we're a band of brothers,"_ Thad said as the clip of a Warbler group huddle appeared.

"_And our voices can only tell half the story."_ Jeff finished, and the logo for the show appeared over a close up on the blazer, tie, and pin that looked identical on every Warbler, and the person adjusted their tie slightly.

"I'm sorry, which camera do I look at?" Kurt asked adjusting his mic pack and going back and forth to face one of the three cameras.

The man behind the middle camera pointed to the one he was manning.

"Oh, this one?" Kurt faced it, "Okay." He settled into place.

"What do I do?" He asked the producer who was standing behind the middle cameraman.

"Just say your line." He instructed patiently, "But fix your blazer first."

Kurt looked down and adjusted the lapel and smoothed his tie. This was all so new, he had no idea what he was doing, but he figured the rest of the boys didn't either.

"_On this episode of The Warblers..." Kurt said sheepishly. _

"_We kidnapped Wes's gavel."_ Nick smirked from his interview chair. there was a clip of the gavel laying completely out of place in the hand of the statue that centered to fountain.

"_Sectionals are in 3 weeks and things are getting a little chaotic._" David said from the clip of his own interview. There was clip of an uproar during one of the meetings.

"_Couple of us have started planking,"_ Trent said in his interview, and the camera zoomed out to show the three or four boys planking on furniture.

"_I want to go to the zoo." _Jeff shrugged.

"_They took my *CENSORED* gavel!"_ Wes word was bleeped out from the interview he did in front of the fountain which, ironically was holding the gavel.

The New Directions laughed and waited anxiously as the screen went black.

The show began with Wes gavel (still in his possession) banging against the desk to call the Warbler meeting into order. All the boys quieted down and looked to the council.

"_Okay, so last week was our first episode." They cut to Blaine's interview, "I think it went pretty well. But to recap, I'm Blaine... as you can tell from the little label here in front of me." He pointed to the label on the screen that showed his name and age, which was 17. "We're not allowed to have contact with anyone on the outside who can watch to show, just in case they spoil it for us or tell us what someone said in an interview about another one of us, which is pretty cool. I mean it doesn't really affect me much, because everyone I talk to is already here." He smiled._ And the scene went back to the meeting.

"It's come to my attention that we may need to perform at some small venues to test the waters for what will work for sectionals and what won't." David offered up to the boys who all seemed rather open to it. Jeff raised his hand.

"A notion Warbler Jeff?" Wes called on him.

"Can we sing at the zoo?" Jeff asked. A couple of the boys gave Jeff a skeptical look which didn't seem to phase him.

"Why on Earth would the Warblers sing at the zoo?" Wes tested. Jeff put on a very serious face which he knew Wes would buy.

"I think it will prepare us for having to perform in distracting situations."

They cut to Jeff's interview.

"_Actually, I just really want to go to the zoo. They have a new giraffe exhibit." He shrugged, "And Dalton pays for, like, all of our field trips so... Why not go see some giraffes...?" _

They cut once again to the meeting.

"The notion has been recognized." Wes banged the gavel. Jeff looked to the camera and smirked, then back to the council.

"No onto the matter of Warbler Blaine's notion to alter the uniforms-" He approached unwillingly, and as expected the room erupted into arguments. Almost everyone started arguing except for Kurt, whom they zoomed in on.

"_I'm the newest addition to the Warblers. I actually was only here for one meeting before this whole reality show started, so I'm still trying to find my footing." _His voice continued as they played the muted video of the argument, _"The only friend I really have is Blaine." _They showed they two of them sitting next to each other on the couch, and Kurt staring at him as he argued, _"And he's pretty popular, so..." _They cut to Kurt's actual interview as he shrugged, trying not to blush, _"I guess I'm just feeling kind of homesick." _

The scene ended and there was a commercial break. When the show returned, the scene began with a shot of Nick and Jeff sneaking into the Warbler practice room and stealing the gavel from the glass case Wes kept it in. In it's place they left a note. The next shot was of Wes's interview.

"_Dear Wesley Anne Montgomery,"_ He looked up from the not, "_My middle name is not Anne for the record,_ _'Help me, Wes! I've been kidnapped by a gang of giraffes from the zoo and the only way to get me back is to take all the Warblers there. These are the demands of the giraffes and if you ever want to see me again- to hold me again- to love me again, you will do this. I complete you Wesley. We complete each other. Please rescue me. Forever yours, Gavel." _He finished reading and glared at the camera and shook his head.

The scene cut to one of Kurt walking down the hall and Blaine in a light jog to catch up to him.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Kurt stopped and looked at him, in the background there was Trent looking down the hall at the two with a smirk on his face.

"_I'm taking bets on when Kaline is going to happen," They showed Trent's interview, "For those of you who are under a rock, Klaine is the combination of Kurt and Blaine. Why? Because I ship it. I mean Blaine and Kurt meet each other, and then magically a few weeks later Kurt transfers? Those two are so in love with each other and they don't even know it." _They showed Blaine talking with Kurt about something or other and Kurt was laughing along, "_I promise you, it won't be long. Ask any of the Warblers. Klaine is gonna happen and if it doesn't I'm gonna make it happen." _Trent gave a sassy nod.

They showed the too walking away and Trent giving a knowing look.

The scene cut to a sit down interview with Kurt.

"_I'm sorry, what was the question?" He asked to the producer behind the camera. _

"_What were you and Blaine talking about?" The producer asked again. _

"_Oh, um... He just said he had something something really special to give me, and that I should stop by his dorm to get it." Kurt informed blushing slightly. _

"_What is it?" The producer asked. _

"_I don't know, but I think I'm going to go find out." He smiled bashfully. _

_The next scene was Kurt, yet again in his interview seat. But Kurt's face was less excited than it had been._

"_So what was it." The producer's voice asked. The camera zoomed out to show a yellow canary sitting next to Kurt on top of it's cage. _

"_It's a diseased carrying animal." Kurt deadpanned as the canary hoped happily onto his blazer and crawled his way up Kurt's arm. _

"_His name is Pavarotti. Apparently it's a Warbler tradition." He explained as Pavarotti used his sharp claws and beak to climb up the side of Kurt's face._

"_Ow, ow, ow." He flinched until Pavarotti had reached the peak of and stood majestically in Kurt's locks of hair. Kurt looked forlorn at the camera. _

"_At least I have someone to talk to." He sighed, earning a cheap from Pavarotti._

* * *

Okay, so I've had this idea for quite a while now, and I finally was like "OMG Holleigh just write it and see how it goes!" So I did and i realized how much trying to turn a fake reality TV show into a written fan fiction just does not work. Ugh, so here I am posting this wanna be fic here just to prove that I had an idea and it failed me... If people are for some reason interested and would like to see more, review or pm me and let me know because I have an outline for this, but judging by the way this chapter worked out, I don't think I'm going to continue. There's a reason The Office isn't a book. But tell you what, if you want, I can post the outline and write what ever snippet you want, oaky?

~shamefully Holleigh


End file.
